The invention relates generally to exhaust systems and, more particularly, to a horizontal muffler for an agricultural vehicle.
Exhaust systems are used to guide exhaust gasses away from a controlled combustion device, such as an engine. Exhaust systems may include components such as a cylinder head, an exhaust manifold, a turbocharger, and a muffler (e.g., silencer). In an exhaust system, exhaust gasses of each cylinder of the combustion device exit the combustion device through the cylinder head. Thereafter, the exhaust manifold collects the exhaust gasses from the cylinders into one or more conduits or pipes. In some exhaust systems, the flow of the exhaust gasses may be directed from the conduits through the turbocharger. Accordingly, the exhaust gasses may be used to drive a turbine of the turbocharger to induce rotation of an impeller, which compresses air used by the combustion device. The exhaust gasses flow through a muffler that directs the exhaust gasses out of the exhaust system and reduces noise of the exhaust. Certain agricultural vehicles, such as tractors, may include a muffler that extends vertically within a line of sight of a driver of the vehicle. As such, the muffler may at least partially obstruct the vision of the driver.